The present invention relates to a linear voltage pulse base-clipping circuit with adjustable threshold condition. It finds an application in any signal processing requiring the removal of parasite pulses. The invention is therefore particularly advantageous in units using pulse signals coming from a physical system for acquisition of analog data such as echographs, sonars, radars, etc.
Such circuits are known from the prior art. They are generally formed from semiconductors whose biasing is adjusted so that their output only transmits the input value from a certain threshold level, called rejection level. A major drawback of these components is their nonlinearity. A consequence of this drawback is that the amplitude relationships betweem pulses which the circuit selects are not retained.